The Tales of Flame and Frost
by Atrocitus
Summary: The past has come back to haunt Arendelle as adversaries from the past have come to seek revenge and gain more power than ever before, but when a trusted friend is revealed to be a puppet master that could drive Arendelle down a dark path, Elsa and Anna, while trying to save their Kingdom from destruction, must fight for their Kingdom and loved ones who could be lost to the storm.
1. A Royal's Conquest Beings

**What's up, everyone? So this is my first fanfiction ever so I'm a bit nervous starting this off for you guys, but anyway I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _And Our Story Beings - The Outcast_

* * *

 _Welcome welcome welcome! I hope you're all having a splendid day today. I know I am. In fact, I'm in such a good mood I could go and blow up the world! Oops. Did I say that out loud? Oh, it doesn't matter! This isn't about me anyway, but you're probably wondering who I am and what I'm doing talking to you like this. If you haven't figured it out yet, I am the narrator of the story that is about to unfold before your eyes. I am the outcast, but you know what they say about people who aren't noticed. They say nothing, yet they see everything, but this story isn't about me. No. This is the story of a savior. The story of a savior turned monster. The story of a so-called 'hero' condoning the very act... they would condemn._

* * *

 _Chapter 1: A Royal's Conquest Begins - Deceit_

* * *

The crowd roared in excitement and euphoria as all the people gathered in the arena were at the edge of their seats, cheering and projecting their voices, chanting brutal fantasies, wishing for the demise of one or the other, yearning to see blood spilled, and longing to know the results of the nets that some may have wagered on the victor. "Send his head home on a silver platter, Bastion!" Shouted an obnoxious man from the crowd, standing up as his hand thruster outward, letting the liquid from his drink, Evacuate the cup, letting the alcoholic beverage trickle down the scalp of the bald man sitting next to him in the crowded arena. The bald man scowled, and out of annoyance, stood up, accepting the challenge his adversary had just presented him and began to chant as well. "Run it through him, Liam! Make him wish he never entered this tournament!" And the chants continued, the voices of the crowd clashing like the swords of the warriors dueling in the arena.

 _Dueling to the death._

That was the way Ozeria had always done things. Only the strongest in the Kingdom survived, and only the strongest in the Kingdom were granted noble status, and the three strongest in the Kingdom were the four Princes and the soul Princess of Ozeria watching their older brother take center stage in the arena.

The crowd exploded into cheers like a volcano had just erupted in the town. One warrior lying on the ground, blood dripping from his stomach where the blade that had sealed his fate protruded outwards, blood dripping from the metal, and the standing warrior holding his hand up in victory.

"Bout!" Called the referee. "The victor of the annual tournament of Ozeria is... Prince Bastion!"

And the crowd erupted into cheers again, this time even louder than before. Their Prince had won.

\\\

"Congratulations Bastion!" Shouted a woman who was buried in a hoard of people crowding the entrance to my castle. "Way to make Ozeria proud!" Called another. "I knew you'd win! Without a doubt! Long live the Prince!" The atmosphere echoed with words of praise, congratulating me on a victory that wasn't even a true victory. My opponent had been weak. Liam of Etregon was a Prince, just as I am, but by the way he fought, I would have thought he was a peasant. Decrepit form. Sloppy footwork. Everything a Prince as high a caliber as myself frowned upon. He was a disgrace to the monarchy, and I was glad to rid the people of that cancer to the system, but he wasn't the only cancer who threatened the monarchy. The peasants who looked at me with beaming smiles as I passed them by were also a disease. A flaw in the system built on power.

 _They were weak._

They were weak yet they congratulated me as if they shared my victory. As if they knew the power I held. The pride I had. Most of them went to bed with nothing in their stomachs. Others had nowhere to bathe. They were filthy. Yet they acted clean. They acted pure. They acted powerful. It was sickening. It was completely absurd. Power was power and these people had none. These people were weak.

 _And they had to be eradicated._

It was the only way to preserve the pride and honor of my Kingdom. A Kingdom built on pillars of strength. There was no room for weaklings. There was no room for peasants.

"Mr. Bastion?" I heard a meek voice call.

I turned my head, looking for the one who'd called my name until I cast my vision downward to find a small girl standing in front of me, and I almost snarled. Women. Women were also another liability in my Kingdom. They were supposed to stay home. Feed the children. Cook. They were supposed to be weak. It was amazing to believe my father had let one into the castle willingly. My sister was strong, but she knew she was to never to step out of line with me, for I held the power over her and I always would. I could ruin her life and the lives of everyone in this Kingdom with a snap of my finger. Everyone knew that. Everyone knew Ozeria was a complicated place. Where the power and was earned and never given out. His siblings had all had to earn the nice clothes and warm meals put in front of them every day. One fatal misstep and everything went to hell. Everyone knew the cruelty that resided in the heart of the benevolent Prince in front of them. Everyone knew.

 _Everyone but this little girl._

This little girl had so much bravery that she would step out of line in public. I looked up once again, tilting my head to find the father or mother of this brave little girl, and I could tell instantly who it was. A woman with wide eyes, shaking hands, and a trembling posture. Fear visible in her eyes, but my vision was torn away from the trembling woman as the girl spoke again.

"My name is Alexis, and my mother is very sick, and she hasn't eaten anything for days." She continued. "Would you be so kind as to give us a piece of gold for some food?" She asked in the most adorable way she could. I had seen this trick before. Beggars. Liars. Thieves. This girl was a liar, but her innocent appearance made her seem as if she truly was innocent, but I couldn't deny her the money. Not here. not in public. Not when my reputation, my pride depended on my relationship with the people. "Of course," I answered in return, the eyes of the girl lit up as I took a gold coin from my pocket and placed it in her tiny hand. "Go buy something scrumptious for dinner," I concluded, petting her head like I would a dog because that was what she was. A dog. My pet. My pawn. "Now run along home, Alexis." After a grateful smile, the girl ran off, and I continued toward my castle as people continued to congratulate me on my victory today. I shook hands. I blessed the sick children of mothers and fathers, praying for the well-being of their children. It took me nearly and hour to arrive and relax in the comfort of my own home, and after I had done so, I wiped the filth from the hands of the peasants I'd just touched all over my suit which had once been impeccably crisp, but now had stains of dirt and filth that I hadn't noticed before. I hated peasants. They made me feel so unclean.

"Congratulations, brother." Said Enzo, my younger brother, even though he wasn't even my brother at all. I could feel the animosity in his tone. The venom that dripped from every word he spoke. He didn't even bother to look at me. His nose was stuck in a book as it always was.

"Thank you, Enzo. I appreciate you addressing me properly as you should." I retorted, instilling as much sarcasm into my voice as I possibly could. Enzo must have caught my drift, for he closed the book, pushed up his glasses, and lifted his head, looking at me as he was taught to do by my father, but even with his remarkable posture, i could still see the resentment in his eyes. "Father would like to see you in his chambers." He continued. I caught sight of his hands trembling. It must have been my overbearing appearance. My muscular build to his scrawny one that made him so afraid of me. Just another example of the power I had. "Thank you," I replied. "I'll be on my way."

I began to walk up the grand staircase that lead to my father's chambers, but Enzo had to intrude once again. "He didn't sound pleased, Bastion," He projected, his voice trembling audibly. I turned my head to look at his face. His blonde hair had fallen over his eyes, hiding his true expression, but I could see a prominent smirk plastered onto his lips. "You should wipe that confident look off your face before you get punished for it."

That was typical Enzo. His threats always amused me, but I felt a pang of something.

 _Fear._

I felt fear, but it was only because his threat had to do with my father. And threats concerning him were my worst nightmare. I'd been punished before. I'd been whipped. I'd been hit. I'd endured every trial he'd put me through. I wasn't going to cower at the feet of a man that was beneath me. A man that didn't deserve the throne. There was only one person who deserved to be King, and that person was me and me alone.

"Thank you again, Enzo. I'll also make sure to have you try harder the next time you want to scare me with your futile bluffs."

I heard my brother scoff as he turned his back to me, stomping away like the true fragile child he was. I couldn't help but smirk as I walked calmly up the stairs, my smirk still plastered on my face as I opened the door to my father's private chambers, but my smirk was forcibly knocked right off my face as I felt my head being swung the other way. My father before me, and enraged look on his face, and blood dripping down the two bloodied claws attached to the rings on his fingers that had just pierced my skin.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I heard him hiss through the pain emitting from my cheek which had now gone numb. "How dare you go and embarrass me like that." And I felt his other hand connect with my other cheek. The same two claw marks appearing on my skin. "Do you think I didn't see your little act of disobedience down at the entrance, Bastion?" And then his hand was pressed against my cheek, and it began to glow green. The pain in my cheek fading away. Healing. That was my father's gift. With a single touch, he could make any wound go away. He could cure any disease. I was lucky enough to have him cure my wounds. I would have had millions of scars if not for his powers, but he didn't heal me because he felt bad. No. He healed me so he could hurt me over and over again.

"It wasn't an act of defiance." It argued, sighing in relief as his hand graced my other cheek, the familiar green glow giving me assurance that the pain would subside at any moment, and it did. "I couldn't deny her what she needed in front of those people. Do you know how that would make me look?" I asked, looking up at the tyrant known as the King. A man who cared for nothing but power or money. He wanted it all, and he would have it at any cost.

"I don't care how it makes you look." He hissed, "That was a valuable piece of treasure and you just gave it away to a weak little girl!" And his hand came toward my cheek again, but I was ready for it this time. I reached up and clutched his wrist, and my hand caught flame, causing my father, the almighty King to scream in pain, and I let go, smirking as I saw the damage I'd done. At least third-degree burns, but they were gone as soon as the green light enveloped his wound, and I was met with another scratch on my cheek. This time, I screamed. "How dare you... you insolent boy." He hissed, placing his hand on my cheek again, assuaging me of my pain once again. "I would kill you right now if you weren't my son or my best warrior. Which is the reason why I called you here."

I stood up, rubbing my numbed cheek, and listened intently as my father continued to speak. "Have you ever heard of Arendelle?" he asked, and my eyebrows raised in confusion.

 _Arendelle_

The name sounded familiar. Too familiar. And then it hit me. "Isn't that the home of the Snow Queen?" I asked, and my father nodded. I knew we'd had probelms with Arendelle in the past. Apparently, in a war years ago, my mother died by the hands of Arendelleian soldiers. Whether my father wanted me to enter this tournament to settle his grudge match or not, I was never one to give up a challenge, especially if it meant I got to take on another supernatural being like myself. "The land of Queen Elsa?"

"Yes it is," he replied as he sat down in a chair that faced a desk with papers sprawled everywhere I had no idea how he kept it all organized. "This came for you." And he handed me an envelope, the seal the iconic symbol I had seen once before. The silhouette of a golden flower. I debated on opening it there, but one look at my father told me to just open the envelope, so I did and was greeted with a neatly written letter with impeccable handwriting.

* * *

 _King Victor of_ Ozeria _,_

 _It is with great pride and joy that I announce our annual tournament, the Warriors Trial. A month long competition that will include a series of events, testing the physical and mental limits of combatants from all Kingdoms from every far corner of the region. If you wish to participate, please send a letter including the names of one male and one female participant who would wish to compete. If the competition doesn't interest you, attending the festivities and the opening and closing banquets would be greatly appreciated. Please have your participants sent to the castle of Arendelle three weeks from now. The opening banquet will start one week after every participant is present. I look forward to your company._

 _Queen Elsa of Arendelle._

* * *

The letter seemed like a simple tournament invitation. Which was exactly what it was, but as I shifted my gaze to the perfectly written letter to my father, I could tell that there was much more going on in his brain than there was in mine. "Well?" He questioned, and my brows raised in confusion once again. "'Well' what?" I inquired back.

And my father laughed. He laughed a sinister, frightening laugh. "Think about it, Bastion. Think of the power you could have." And I too laughed in that moment.

And I too laughed in that moment. I laughed because I hadn't seen it before. This was my chance. This was a chance to showcase my power. My dominance. I could take the Kingdom. "I could defeat the Snow Queen," I said, matching my father's laugh, but he then shook his head.

"You're not going to defeat her, Bastion. You're going to befriend her." He contradicted, resting his elbow on the armrest of his chair, smirking evilly as I could practically see the thoughts swirling in his head, but I was utterly confused.

"Befriend her?" I questioned, wondering why my father's laugh became ever more malefic as my confusion only increased.

"Yes. Befriend her. Because when you do, it will make the revenge that much sweeter."

And I finally understood. I knew why I was going to enter this tournament.

 _For power_

For the power I deserved. I would be the conqueror of all the lands. The Snow Queen would fall at my feet, and I would be known as the savior who took down the monster made of ice. I would be a hero to all. After my epiphany, I gazed at my father with a smirk, and he smirked in return.

"Excellent." He said, taking out his quill and pen. "I'll sign you and Ilianna up."

And my smirk faded. "What?" I asked. "No. Father there has to be someone else other than Ilianna. There has to be!" I complained. I knew that I didn't want my sister anywhere near my chance for power. I knew she would try and stab me in the back to take it at one point. I wanted nothing to do with her. I wanted her to have nothing to do with this tournament as well, but my father simply shook his head. "The letter said one male and one female participant." He stated. "She is the strongest female in our Kingdom and you are our strongest male."

I clenched my fist. "There is no possible way that she out of all people is our strongest female." I protested, only to hear a powerful, yet annoying, female voice call from behind me. "I'm guessing you have the gall to back that bold statement up?"

And I turned around, only to see my sister, or 'sister' coming toward me. Her long, raven black hair bouncing behind her in perfect waves. Her crimson red dress training behind her as if she were a goddess. Which she was. Even I had to admit that she was gorgeous, but she would never. Ever. Be my family. "I hope you remember every single time I've almost killed you in training." she continued, taking a standing spot at my side.

I had to roll my eyes. There was no way she was coming with me. "Father I can handle this myself. Ilianna won't stand a chance. I have more of a chance than she ever will." And I turned to see my so-called sister's reaction...

 _And she was furious_

Her brows were furrowed, her teeth were bared. This was just plain bad. The next thing I know, a wave of cold surrounded me. It took me a few seconds to realize that I had an icicle pointed at my neck, and a pair of angry ice blue eyes staring right into my soul. "I'm stronger than that ice with will ever be. Don't you dare underestimate my powers again or I'll put your flame right out." She threatened.

She had me scared for a second, but even if she knew how to threaten me, I knew how to get on her nerves. I smirked as I lifted my finger underneath her chin, her head lifting with it, and brought my free arm around her waist. Now, she was staring into my eyes, anger already a visible expression on her face. She hated when I flirted with her for some odd reason. I happened to enjoy it more than a little bit. "Now is that any way to talk to your older brother?" I asked, in a calm tone she found the most agitating thing in the world.

She struggled against my grip, her hands pressing against my chest as she tried to break free of my arms, but I wouldn't let her. "Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. Me." She demanded, struggling even harder than before. I vetoed her request, and simply pulled her closer, which made her visibly angrier. "Let. Go." She hissed, and I shook my head, "Not until you apologize." I insisted, beginning to caress her cheek with my hand. She obviously didn't like the way my fingers felt on her skin, because she quickly apologized, and, as a man of my word, I released her. I was then met with a fierce glare before she took her spot back at my side, her eyes diverting away from me.

"You two should go get packed." stated my father who paid no mind to us, as he was busy crafting our acceptance letter into the tournament. "Go get packed, and tell your siblings to do the same. You're all going."

And Ilianna and I had the same reaction. "What?" We both asked in unison.

"Father, the two of us are enough. Why do you want all five of us going? Especially Enzo. He'll just be reading the entire time anyway." And I shook my head in agreement, but my father obviously had his reasons.

"Enzo has a profile on every single competitor who's signed up for the tournament so far. That's fifteen out of thirty Kingdoms. Which adds to thirty competitors that you'll have the upper hand on if he goes along with you." he stated, putting the quill down for a moment to look at his son and the girl he perceived as his daughter. "The ship is ready for you. You're all leaving at sunset. You're dismissed."

And Ilianna and I turned around simultaneously, walking in stride as we exited the chambers of the King. Being the gentlemen I was, I held the door for her, and simply got an eye roll in return, but the minute the door slammed shut behind me, I felt a hand on my collar, and my back slammed into the wall, and I was met with the same blue, determined eyes I'd seen minutes ago. "Don't get in my way." She hissed, trying to still keep an angry expression as I smirked at her and laughed. "Of course," I replied, leaning in a bit closer, bringing my lips closer to hers, but I would never kiss her. She was weak. And I would never kiss someone as weak as her. "I'll stay out of your way just as long as you stay out of mine." I retorted.

And she growled in response and turned sharply as she strutted down the stairs, her crimson red train dragging behind her, and I couldn't help but smile.

\\\

Sunset grew near, and I still had to pack my things for the voyage that we would soon embark on. To Arendelle. Where the Snow Queen presided. Where my conquest for power would begin. I retreated to my chambers, and went to the window, taking off my shirt as to let the sun shine on my skin, and illuminating the scars that my father had failed to heal. There were many. Some more prominent than others, but I knew they would always be a reminder of where I stood in this Kingdom. This Kingdom where power was everything and each of those scars was a reminder of a time when I wasn't strong enough. There were also the tattoos. The black marks that snaked from my back down each of my arms. The source of my power. Where my flame resided. The flame that would help me become the ruler I was meant to be, but I'd been so caught up in my thoughts of greatness that I didn't even hear a knock on my door.

"Prince Bastion." called a guard from the other side of my door.

"Yes?" I called back, as I was in the midst of putting on the first layer of my suit.

"Your ship is ready to board. Your other siblings are already there, and your father says that if you aren't down there in five minutes they will leave without you."

From there, it was a scramble to get ready. I looked like a mess by the time I got to the boat, carrying the rest of my clothing that I still needed to put on while sprinting to the boat. I could see ilianna laughing from a mile away, and when I finally boarded with a few seconds to spare, she was practically hunched over. "Ha ha ha ha." I said sarcastically. "Very funny. Bastion was late. Ha ha." I said with a major eye roll as I finally got the final layer of my clothing on. A crisp black outer coat with a matching black and red undershirt, but I felt like I was missing something, and sure enough, I was.

"I forgot my-"

But apparently, Ilianna was already on top of it all. "Your crest?" She asked, holding up a shiny piece of metal with a pin.

"Yes," I answered, honestly shocked how she knew I'd forgotten it. "How'd you know?" I asked, looking down at her as she started to straighten out my clothing. She was better at fashion than I was, and even though I would never admit it, I was grateful for her talents in that area. "I know my big brother." She answered with a smirk, just as she'd finished straightening out my clothing, and even my hair. "Thank you," I said, trying to be as ungrateful, and as annoyed as I possibly could be, but she saw through my facade easily, just as she always had. "You're very welcome." She replied with a smile, and pressed the crest, two twin dragons, the symbol of Ozeria into my outer coat, and left me with a kiss on the cheek as she turned away to head to the front of the ship.

A part of me wanted to focus on her walking away. How beautiful she was, but my mind was elsewhere. It was with Arendelle. The power that was soon to be mine. I could taste it. It was on the tip of my fingers. I could just reach out and grab it.

"Prince Bastion," Called the captain, and I turned my head, making eye contact with the man who would lead us safely to my new empire. I smirked and nodded, turning my head toward the front of the boat.

"Set sail for Arendelle!"

* * *

 **Hey, everybody! So that was the first chapter of my very first story. i hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to hear feedback from you guys, whether that's just telling me if you lked it or not, what I could change to make it better, or anything grammatical or structural that I could change if I made any rookie mistakes. Feel free to comment your feedback, and I hope you have an amazing rest of your day!**


	2. The Monster Underneath

_Chapter 2: The Monster Underneath/An Adversary Arrives - Frost_

* * *

It had been a single year since I'd become Queen, and already, I was being forced to uphold tradition. The tournament that I was supposed to organize was one that my father, the former King had enjoyed before he got lost at sea. A tournament of both physical and mental strength and the winner got a dance with the Queen at the closing banquet. It wasn't only that I don't dance, but dancing with a total stranger seemed completely absurd, but it would only be for one song, and it would only be for one night. I could definitely handle that, but as the days went on, I was starting to question my ability to handle the meetings.

There were about five every day, each one lasting a minimum of two hours. Along with the paperwork and tracking the RSVPs of the Kingdoms that had been invited, I was near exhausted, but today, in particular, I was abnormally on edge. The first meeting I had today was with the representatives of the Kingdoms that had already arrived, and some of them were already fuming because of one particular. At least, that was what I had heard from Kai before I'd retired for the night.

* * *

 _Earlier that day..._

* * *

"They're angry, Queen Elsa." Kai said with a stoic, yet somber face.

"Angry?" I asked, setting the quill down and lifting my head to look at the trusting servant who'd been with me all my life. The one who had been with me through the death of my parents, when I'd lost control of my power. Kai had been there through it all, and I knew that he never lied to me. He was telling the truth. The representatives of other Kingdoms were angry, but about what? I didn't know.

Kai nodded as his eyes diverted downward, seemingly trying to avoid eye contact as much as he possibly could. "Yes," He replied. "Angry."

That was all he said, and I couldn't help but worry. "Kai, please tell me what they're angry about." I implored, needing to know the context of the situation so I could handle it, or handle it as best as I possibly could.

He still wouldn't look me in the eye. His eyes still downcast, until he finally looked up, and took a deep breath. "Ozeria, your Majesty." He finally spoke, his voice trembling as if he'd been traumatized by something. As if the mere mention of the Kingdom sent shivers down his spine.

"Kai..." I whispered, motioning for him to sit down, as I could see he was visibly shaken. The only thought wandering through my mind now was what happened? What could have been so traumatizing that he could have been so afraid?

Kai brought himself to sit down across from me at the large desk with papers neatly organized in stacks. "Tell me what's wrong." I insisted, reaching for his hand gently as I looked into his eyes. His now sorrowful eyes that held so much emotion that I wondered how long he'd been holding it all in. "They..." He began, choking on his own words as tears welled up in his eyes. "They took my daughter from me, Elsa."

 _My face went pale._

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. I hadn't known that Kai had once had a daughter, but I was mortified to know that the people who were coming to a tournament in my Kingdom were the ones responsible for such a sordid act. "I..." I began, also not being able to form words. "I'm so sorry, Kai," I whispered, looking down, thoughts now swirling in my mind. I couldn't believe it. I knew Ozeria was ruthless, but I didn't know that they'd taken the life of the child of one of my closest guardians. I knew better than to ask about the situation, but Kai seemed open about it, for he began to explain the situation on his own.

"It was years ago. Before you were born. When the war between our two Kingdoms began." He began as I listened intently. "The war was coming to an end, and-and your father and mother were settling out a p-p-p-peace treaty with Ozeria." And he took another deep breath, taking a moment to wipe his eyes and blow his nose into his own personal handkerchief. "T-t-t-they were close to coming up with an agreem-m-ment but on the day of singing O-Ozeria began an-an invasion."

I nodded as I followed along with his story, trying to comfort him as he continued to shed tears. "They did it when n-n-n-no one was expecting it. They s-s-stormed the castle and took p-p-p-prisoners. My..."

 _And then he broke._

My closest friend broke down into tears. He could no longer speak, but I could imagine the situation in my head as if I were there myself. I was about to tell him that he didn't need to go on, but he continued on telling his story bravely, squeezing my hand tightly for support, and I reciprocated as he spoke once more. "They captured her.. and they captured Gerda and I.. And... And t-t-they made us w-watch as our daughter was killed right in front of our eyes."

His head dropped into his hands as the tears continued to stream down his face consistently. There seemed to be nothing I could do to make things better, but then, he looked up at me and looked me dead in the eyes. "Please, Elsa. You have to keep them away from this Kingdom." He pleaded. "I'm begging you."

And I now had a new priority. People like that were not going to be allowed to wreak havoc in my Kingdom, and I would do what was best for my people. If that meant that I had to revoke an invitation, then so be it. "I promise, Kai. They'll never go near you, or Arendelle again."

And Kai smiled and walked away as if my words of assurance were all he needed to sleep at night. While I, on the other hand, didn't get a single wink of sleep, as his story played over and over again in my mind.

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. The story of Kai's fallen daughter kept replaying. It kept haunting me. It was hard to imagine such a terrible thing happening to someone so young. So innocent, but I had a big day ahead of me, and not sleeping didn't seem like the best idea, but the minute I'd decided I was going to close my eyes, I felt a finger tapping my shoulder.

"Queen Elsa." Whispered a voice. "Queen Elsa wake up."

And my eyes fluttered open, and I saw the castle's servant boy, Marcus. Marcus was brought into the castle after the death of my parents. He was the only positive person in the entire castle. He raised the morale just a little bit higher every day, and for that, I was grateful. I was also grateful for him waking me up every single day. it gave Kai rest and everyone else rest. Even me. I knew that Anna was in good hands with Marcus's urgency and way with bribes.

"Marcus?" I asked, sitting up to rub my eyes, using the sheets to cover my upper body. I didn't have to look very hard to see the blush on the boy's face.

"I'm sorry." He said, turning around for obvious reasons. "I'll leave now. I just thought, well, you wanted me to wake you up so I uh... yeah I'll go now."

I gave a small chuckle and thank you as Marcus exited the room, and I started my daily routine. A bath, my hair which consisted of a simple braid, my outfit a simple dress, and then breakfast, which today was brought up to my room by Marcus. "Breakfast is served, Your Majesty." He said, handing me a plate of elaborately plated scrambled eggs with a glass of water on the side. "Thank you, Marcus," I said, examining the plate before me. I didn't feel like eating that morning. My appetite had been sterile ever since Kai's story had reached my ears.

"Not hungry?" He asked, sitting down on the floor in front of me cross-legged. That was a Marcus stance for 'tell me what's wrong'. A request in sharing which I often declined.

"It's nothing," I said, diverting my eyes quickly back to the plate, although I was able to pick up a hint of a smirk in my peripheral vision that was coming from Marcus.

"Did you meet a guuuuuuuuyyyyyy?" He asked, his tone questioning as he raised his eyebrows up and down. I couldn't help but blush.

"N-no! Where in the world do you get that preposterous idea?" I asked, placing the tray down on the bed and standing up to take a look in the mirror, but Marcus didn't seem like he was going to let up anytime soon. "Oh come ooooonnnn Elsa! I'm the master of knowing when people meet people and I also know that trick where you move your eyes away from me like nothing's going on. So who'd you meet? Huh? Who? Who? Who? Telllll meeeee. Who'd you meet? Who? Who? Who?"

Through his interrogation, he'd stood beside me, poking my cheek as if that was going to make me crack. "I didn't meet anyone, Marcus. Now keep your hands to yourself, please." I requested, smirking triumphantly as his hand retreated back down to his side. "Yes, Your Majesty." He said reluctantly, bowing before me.

"Stop that," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're a friend. Friends don't have to bow."

And he smiled that Marcus smile. So adorable. So innocent. He reminded me of Anna. Awkward. Funny, and great company. "Marcus," I began as I took a step toward the door, "Would you like to escort me to my meeting today?" I asked, scanning his face for a reaction, which was something I wasn't expecting. His mouth dropped.

"Me?" He asked, pressing his pointer finger to his chest. "You want me to escort you to a meeting?"

His eyes were enormous as if I'd just offered him the world. "Yes, silly. You escort me."

His posture indicated that he was about to scream out of joy, something I prepared for, but he quickly deflated, crossing his arms and looking at me inquiringly. "Isn't that job only allowed to be done by your closest advisors?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

I simply laughed. "It is. Are you not one of my most trusted advisors?"

And with a wave of my hand, my previous dress had turned teal blue, with shining crystals of ice lacing the bodice. And I smiled as I headed out the door with Marcus on my tail.

\\\

Marcus and I were the last ones to enter the room where there was a round table placed in the center and all the other representatives that had arrived were already in their seats. They rose at my entrance. The emotions among the group were mixed. Some were annoyed that I was fashionably late, others simply showed no emotion at all. "Thank you all for coming," I said, and with my words, the other representatives in the room took their seats. One, in particular, a man dressed in a crisp blue suit, was staring at Marcus.

"Your Highness," He began, "Pardon my questioning, but what is a servant boy doing at such an important discussion?"

I too took my seat and began to respond to the diplomat's question. "He's-" but I was cut off by Marcus's own response.

"I think I'm more important than you, Mr. I'm so important. I have a name, you know. It's Marcus." He contradicted.

And the diplomat across the table didn't exactly appreciate Marcus's response. "How dare you address me like that. You shouldn't even be here you filthy servant!" The diplomat yelled.

"Don't make me come over there," I heard Marcus threatened, his fist clenched in pure rage, and the man from across the table was standing up, but he didn't look angry at all. He looked amused. As if he wanted to get on Marcus's nerves.

"And what are you going to do?" He asked with a chuckle. "Beat me into submission with the dirt underneath your nails? You. Are. Nothing in the grand scheme of things. All you're good for is picking up the trash that we leave behind. So go back to your little dumpster, you slave."

I could see Marcus was on the verge of crying, and I had also had enough, but the diplomat hadn't. "Awwwww. Is the little baby starting to cry? Perhaps he should think twice before insulting a general who is eons above him in every single way."

 _And then I just snapped._

"Enough!" slamming my fist onto the table, sending a wave of ice across the wood while icicles pierced the shirt of the general who had stepped so far out of line. The icicles that protruded outward from my blast sent him flying into the wall, and as he waited, suspended, there was no longer amusement in his eyes. There was only fear. I stood up and walked over to the general, looking up at him and how he struggled to break free. "How dare you step out of line in a formal meeting, general." I hissed, "This is my Kingdom, and you will obey my rules. Now. Apologize."

And the amused look on his face had returned, which put a confused expression on mine. "I would die before I apologized at the hand of a monster like you."

 _It stung_

It hurt like I'd just been run through with a sword right through my heart. "What did you just say?" I asked, cursing myself as my confidence visibly wavered, and my voice trembled. He found that bit amusing as well, for his smirk widened.

"Look around, Your Majesty. Look around at the wonderland you've created." He said, using his hand to motion to the entirety of the room.

And when I turned my head, my face went pale once again. Snow was flying around the room at a brisk speed and threatening icicles had attached themselves to the walls that surrounded us, and everyone in the room. I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach. The same feeling I'd felt the time when I saw my sister die. I'd hurt someone again, but this time it wasn't just one person. I'd hurt the trust of everyone in that room. I was so caught up in my thoughts, so caught up in calling myself what everyone there knew me as.

 _Monster_

 _I would always be a..._

"You'll always be a monster, Queen Elsa." The general said, and I looked up at him.

He seemed taller now, just as Hans had in that moment. When he held his sword high above me and Anna. Taking advantage of my fear. It seemed that everyone was good at manipulating me nowadays. Although, I shouldn't have been surprised. This man was from the Southern Isles, but he could somehow do more damage to me with a few words than Hans ever did.

"No... I'm-I'm not a monster." I protested, closing my eyes tightly, not wanting to have to hear his words of malice any longer.

"Yes. You. Are." He continued, "And you always will be."

And that was when everything replayed. The night when I hurt Anna. The thirteen years locked in my room. Locked away like a monster was trapped. The way my own parents must have thought of me as some abomination that needed to be kept away from the world. Afraid that if I was ever released I would cause panic and chaos everywhere I went. Maybe they were right. Maybe I was a monster. Maybe I was a danger to my Kingdom. Maybe he was right, but even if he was, I couldn't let him see that. "No... I'm not..."

"YES. YOU-" But the general found himself interrupted again, but instead of another voice, I heard a scream of pain.

I looked up to see Marcus, standing bravely in front of me, and one of his knuckles bloody. My eyes then went to the general, who had a thin line of blood dripping from his lip, and an angry expression on his face. "Shut up." Marcus hissed, pointing a finger at the General. "Shut up or I'll make you pay for every single word you just said and more."

Whatever Marcus had done had worked, for the general, surprisingly, backed down. He nodded urgently as if he were afraid of something.

 _He was afraid of Marcus_

I thought it strange. His sudden shift in attitude toward the boy he thought was only a 'filthy servant', but nevertheless, I was grateful to Marcus. He always seemed to be there for me in my times of need. Like he knew exactly when I was in trouble.

"You ok?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder, a sweet smile on his face.

I simply nodded in return. I gave the general a hard glare before the icebergs release him from their grasp. His feet were back on the ground, but his face was still pale as if he'd seen a ghost that had sucked his soul right out of him, and it didn't look like I would be returning to his body anytime soon. With one more flick of my hand, any remaining ice in the room had disappeared, and the meeting could finally begin.

"Your Highness," Started a woman a few seats to the right of me. Her emblem told me that she was from Northern Isles. A Kingdom that had been very helpful to Arendelle at the time of Prince Hans's deceit one year ago, and I personally knew this woman very well. Elena of Northern Isles. Their best diplomat, and at the time, my closest friend. "Before you arrived, we all had a discussion ourselves, and we all agreed that Ozeria should not be allowed to participate in this tournament."

 _Ozeria_

That name again. The name I could no longer stand to hear. I took a deep breath as I pushed a few strands of platinum blonde hair out of my eyes, trying to regain composure, and trying to think of a solution to the seemingly enormous problem at hand.

"Are you alright, your Majesty?" Elena asked, noticing my distress. Something that she seemed to be gifted at.

"Yes. I'm fine." I replied, looking around the room to read the expressions of my fellow delegates. Most of them looked distressed. Some looked afraid. They had good reason to if Ozeria was truly as bad as they were in Kai's story. "And how did you all come to this conclusion?" I asked, looking around the room once again to gauge their expressions, and the change was drastic. From composed and collected to pure anger and hatred.

"King Victor is a monster." Elena began. "We had been at peace with them for years, and he suddenly decided to invade us to 'reinforce his dominance."

I could tell she was angry. Not only was her fist clenched so tightly that her knuckles were pure white, she was fidgeting, and Elena always fidgeted when she was perturbed.

"And he killed my son." The diplomat of Etregon, King Vargas, added on. "And they will not hesitate to take advantage of you when you're down, your Majesty. Right after they killed my son they knew I'd be weak. They invaded us the day after they sent my son's head to me on a silver platter. More than half of my Kingdom was destroyed that day. I wouldn't wish the same destruction upon Arendelle."

I had to close my eyes. Dealing with something on this massive of a scale would be difficult. Taking into account the emotions of the other Kingdoms, and my own for that matter, but it seemed we all held the same opinion. Ozeria needed to be kept away from Arendelle, but that was easier said than done. "I can't just tell them not to come."

"Yes, you can!" Yelled Vargas, who was now elevated above all the rest, standing and looking at me with rage, with sadness. "Yes, you can. You can tell them to go back to their decrepit land. Queen Elsa, consider the good of your people! They would be safer if those maniacs came nowhere near your-"

"King Vargas," I interrupted. "As much as I appreciate your concern about my Kingdom, it is my Kingdom. And the responsibility for its safety is mine and mine alone. I have already accounted for their safety and yours as well. And if anything were to happen, I would be this Kingdom's first and last line of defense. Ozeria will be coming and I will be making sure at every second of the day that the people are safe."

I expected the entire table to come headstrong in opposition, but no one said a single word. Not even the general, which I was very surprised about. "Now onto other matters," I said, glancing to Elena who was now smiling, her perfect posture returning. My words had seemed to assuage the fears of the table, and Ozeria's name wasn't mentioned for the rest of the meeting, but the general hadn't spoken a single word throughout the entire conversation in which I thought he would have held a strong opinion. He didn't talk for the remainder of the meeting. He was the last to get up and leave the meeting, and later that day, he was found dead.

\\\

The general's death had gotten me another swig of paperwork to finish before the end of the day, and I still had so many other obligations I had to attend to before the faded for the day. The funeral, sending a letter to the Southern Isles. It was all one gigantic headache. I couldn't take any more of it, and I wanted to be alone. The day had been a long one already, and I still hadn't forgotten the words of the general from earlier. The words that made me lose control, but what was really on my mind was Marcus. What had he done? Did the general just collapse because he'd been stood up to by a servant boy? It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense to me anymore, but I was glad when I heard a knock on my door. That same familiar pattern I'd heard almost every day in my childhood. "Come in," I called, smiling as I heard the door creak open, but when I looked up, the perky, strawberry blonde girl I knew wasn't present. She was somber. Confused. Both traits that I possessed at that very moment.

"Is it true?" She asked, pressing her back against the door, shutting it as gently as she possibly could. "Is he dead?"

I truly had no idea how to respond. There was no other option except the truth. I nodded, not wanting to speak the actual answer. Death was a touchy subject. It was always a reminder of the parents we'd lost thirteen years ago. "How did you know?" I asked, pointing my nose back down to the stack of papers in front of me.

"You know things travel fast around here." She said.

I looked up, and the smile that defined my little sister was back on her lips again. She looked happy. And I had a suspicion about why. "How's Kristoff, Anna?" I asked, waiting for the blush that normally adorned her cheeks when the name of her fiancé was spoken, and low and behold, her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"He's fine he's fine. he's perfectly perfectly fine. He's great!" She spoke, her words anything but clear due to how fast she was talking.

A laugh then escaped my lips. "And the baby?"

And my sister's eyes went wide. "How did... How did you know?!" She asked, running over to my desk, peering down at me as I continued to laugh. "Elsaaaaaaa! It was supposed to be a surprise!" She complained, huffing once as she plopped down in the chair across from me.

"Anna I would have found out anyway," I said, looking at my sister with a smile. "Congratulations."

And I saw her smile that same old happy smile. "Where's Olaf?" She asked, "I haven't seen him around lately."

And I put my quill down, smiling myself. "He's been hiding lately. I didn't want the guests being freaked out about a talking snowman on their way here."

And the little snowman waddled out from underneath my bed, coughing, and bringing his twig hand up to his mouth, straightening his carrot nose as he approached Anna and me. "I could not fit under that bed." He said, pointing to his hiding spot. "I think it needs to be bigger."

And Anna and I let out a laugh. "Olaf," I began, "That's the biggest bed in the Kingdom." And I watched as Anna picked the little snowman up into her lap, petting his white fluffy head tenderly, not minding the cloud of falling snow now hanging over her head.

"Are you sure this tournament is a good idea?" Anna asked, looking at me with raised eyebrows. "I mean I'm all for it but are you really sure you want to put them all against me? Obviously, I'd win the entire thing, right?"

I shook my head with a laugh. "I'm not sure. I bet Kristoff would give you a run for your money." I retorted, scanning Anna's face, expecting a look that said she accepted my challenge, and that was exactly what I found.

"Oh sure he would, but I'd still win in the end." She replied confidently.

Olaf just looked bewildered by the entire conversation. "What's a tournament?" the snowman asked, looking at me intently waiting for an answer.

"A tournament is-" I began until I heard a knock on the door.

"Your Highness." It was Kai. "They're here."

\\\

Anna had come along with me to the docks while Olaf stayed behind for obvious reasons. The pristine, clear ocean contradicted the feeling I had inside me. Dread. Fear. Apprehension. All of the worst possible scenarios running through my head. What they looked like. What terrors they would bring upon Arendelle. Ozeria was right at my doorstep, and I knew they were ready for me, but I didn't think I was ready for them. A ship could be seen in the distance. I assumed that was them. The terror known as Ozeria was knocking, and I had no choice but to answer the door. "So who are these guys again?" Anna asked in an innocent manner unbefitting of the situation.

"They're..." I began, if only she knew the story Kai had told me. "They're just here for the tournament," I answered. It was true. It just wasn't the entire story. "I hear they're tough. Do you think you can handle them?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood, or try and sooth my overbearing anxiety.

Anna scoffed in a playful way. "Do I? I know I can! They're going down!"

She then proceeded to punch and kick the air, simulating an imaginary fight in her mind it seemed. Something to keep her occupied, while my vision was solely focused on the ship that now came into view. Painted a shade of black darker than the night with streaks of scarlet red along the side. The ship was already intimidating as it was, but as it drew nearer and nearer, I caught sight of the people on that ship. A man standing perfectly still, his arms clasped behind his back and his back was as straight as a board. From there, he looked like a King, but my Kingdom knew him as a demon. His stance gave the aesthetic of power. Of dominance. Qualities that Ozeria was known for and this man seemed to be the embodiment of both of those traits. It was hard to look away. I'd been mesmerized by the picturesque view of the boy standing over me on that ship, or I'd been mesmerized by my fear.

"Elsa?" I practically jumped at Anna's words.

I practically jumped at Anna's words. "Are you ok?" She asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You look pale."

I just looked at her. Unsure of what to say. Tell her the truth? "I'm fine." I lied, smiling a reassuring smile, placing my hand on top of hers. "Don't worry about me."

And the ship finally docked. A few of my men undid the ramp that gave our guests entry into our land, and I took a deep breath as I saw them walk down in a perfect single file line. The first one to exit and step foot onto the docks was who I assumed to be the boy who'd stood tall at the front of the ship. His suit darker than the ship lined with scarlet red floral patterns that ran down his undershirt, and the outside of his blazer, and the emblem of his country resting with pride on his chest. The woman that followed had a dress with a similar black and red color scheme, and the emblem was etched into the bodice of her dress. Three more men followed, all dressed the same way as the first. One looked exactly like the first. Another as big as the castle itself, and the last had his nose buried in a book as if he could care less about the monarch he was meeting, but without even looking, he bowed along with the rest in perfect unison. I only got to glance at Anna once before I felt a hand, a hand as warm as fire take my own.

"Queen Elsa," He began, bringing his lips to the top of my hand.

I didn't know what to do. My hand felt like it was burning. Like he himself were a burning sun burning the flesh right off my hand. I tried to sooth the pain. I tried to cool my hand down, but it wasn't working. My power had been negated. "It's an honor to meet you." He continued, "My name is Bastion, and this is my sister Ilianna. We are the representatives from Ozeria and look forward to our stay here in Arendelle." He said, his voice soothing, a nice contrast from the burning heat of his hand.

"Thank you, Bastion." I said, celebrating internally as his hand released mine, giving me a cooling sensation from the heat I had never felt before in my entire life. "I appreciate your coming here. Let me show you to your rooms." And I then turned to walk away, Anna at my side and beginning to press me for information she found important.

"He's cute, Elsa!" She whispered excitedly in my ear so only I could hear her girlish squeals and comments. "You need to talk to him at the party!. Pleeeeaaaseeeee?" She begged.

I shook my head. "He's handsome, Anna, but I have more important things to do."

"Elsa come on. Look at him! He's perfect! And he seems like quite the gentleman. He's perfect for you."

If only she knew. If only she knew what he really was. A monster. The devil would always be a gentleman after all. "Fine. I'll talk to him." I reluctantly conceded to her childish affairs, and she celebrated all the way to the castle where Marcus was waiting. He had a look on his face that I'd never seen before. A look of resentment. Hate. An expression that quickly faded into a smile when he looked my way. "Who's this?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around and saw Bastion heading straight for Marcus, his posturing overpowering the servant, truly making Marcus look weak in his shadow.

"He is my personal helper," I informed him, staring down the Prince with an icy glare, but the minute his eyes met mine, my icy wall fell apart. The fire in his amber eyes shot a laser beam toward me, melting my ice, and my confidence along with it.

"My apologies." He said, turning away from Marcus who's glare of hatred returned, leaving Bastion with one last look before he turned his back and walked away.

The rest of the walk was silent after that. No one said much of anything, except I'd heard whispers from behind me. A conversation between the siblings. What they were saying, I had no idea. Anna waved me a goodbye when we got up the grand staircase as she turned to head to her chambers, and I continued to escort the siblings to their rooms. The three brothers, besides Bastion, all had to stay in one room. The larger one had to duck through the door in order to not hit his head, and the one with the book, who I recalled from my research as Enzo, bumped his head more than a few times trying to find his way into the corridor while simultaneously trying to finish the chapter of the book he was invested in. I took the remaining two to a separate wing of the castle. The place where the participants in the tournament would be staying. One room for the girl, and one room for Bastion.

"This will be your room, Miss." I said, pushing open the door to the room that now belonged to her. She took a step toward the door, but instead of going inside, she turned straight to me. She was my height, but all she could do was look down upon me. "That's Princess Ilianna to you, you weakling" She hissed before walking urgently inside, and I felt a blast of cold wind come from out of nowhere and shut the door behind her. First Bastion's heat, and now the cold of this woman. Who were the Royals of Ozeria?

"And this room is yours, Prince Bastion," I said, walking over to the room next to Ilianna's.

"Thank you, Your Highness." He said, once again taking his hands in mine. The overwhelming heat once again overcoming me, but this time it felt soothing. I welcomed it. All my life all I'd felt was ice. It was a strangely wonderful feeling. "Would you like me to escort you to your chambers?" He asked with a kind smile.

Kai's story still replayed in my head. how this man in front of me was supposed to be a monster. How he was supposed to be someone I should fear, and for a minute, I had feared him, but he seemed normal from where I was standing. A man with hands as warm as the sun, and a smile to match. It was hard to believe that someone like him could be so bad. I had to give him a chance anyway. "That would be greatly appreciated," I replied with a smile he must have known was fake.

We had gotten halfway to my chambers in silence. There was really nothing to talk about, but the Prince beside me was the one to break the silence. "So, that Marcus boy, he's your personal helper?" He asked I could see him eyeing me out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes. He is." I replied, taking note on his behavior toward my servant earlier in the day. "Why do you ask? Do you know him?"

My question must have caught him off guard because his jaw immediately clenched. "I've had a few interactions with him. He used to live in Ozeria, and he used to be a friend of mine."

And now it was my turn to clench my jaw. After all the years I'd known Marcus, he'd never once said a thing about living in another Kingdom. He'd never mentioned knowing the so-called monster that now walked beside me as my guest. There was so much I didn't know, and there was so much I needed to find out. "What happened between the two of you?" I asked, unaware that we had stopped in front of my chambers.

"That will have to wait for another day. It's getting late, Your Highness. I wouldn't want to distract you from your beauty sleep." He said, taking my hands in his again, and the warmth that I now craved after feeling only three times returned. "Goodnight, Your Highness." He said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to my hand. "Good night, Prince Bastion," I whispered for he'd already started his walk back to his chambers. I closed my door and couldn't help but smile, but my mind was racing. A subconscious nightmare that I hoped wouldn't come true. An underlying fear that Prince Bastion of Ozeria was truly the monster I feared he was.

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

* * *

Today was the day when the festivities in the village, announcing the start of the tournament would begin. It was early in the morning, but I could already hear the people celebrating and dancing in the streets. The festival out in the Kingdom was something Anna and I always attended. She'd even gotten up early to come and wake me up with the usual ruckus she caused. "Elsa! Wake upppp! It's time for the festival!" She yelled as she busted into my room, Olaf on her tail. "Festival!" The little snowman yelled, beginning to dance around while singing the word over and over again.

I laughed as I sat up. In truth, I'd been ready for hours.

"You're already ready?" Anna asked, her mouth dropping in surprise, which soon turned to excitement. "Well let's go!" She squawked, grabbing my hand and proceeding to pull me through the corridors, until we got to the grand stairwell, where Kristoff was waiting at the bottom, looking distressed. "Kristoff?" Anna questioned, rushing down to her husband who looked utterly traumatized. "Kristoff, what's wrong?" She asked frantically. Kristoff wasn't answering.

And he didn't answer. The only thing I saw was him collapsing to the ground, Anna pleading for him to wake up, and a streak of his dirty blonde hair turned white. I'd seen this situation before, and I immediately rushed to help.

 _Kristoff had ice in his heart._

* * *

 **Like, Follow, and Review!**


End file.
